Emotki
Emotki - specjalne komunikaty występujące w grze League of Legends, które zadebiutowały w patchu 7.20. Działanie right|245px Emotki można nabyć poprzez kupno w sklepie za (przy premierzeEmotki są dostępne! kosztowały ) bądź do zdobycia jako łup w Warsztacie Hextech. Lista wszystkich posiadanych emotek znajduje się w kolekcji w specjalnej zakładce, która pozwala zobaczyć dostępne komunikaty oraz zmienić wyposażenie. Można ubrać do pięciu w specjalnym interfejsie i dodatkowo ustawić określoną przy starcie oraz w przypadku wygranej gry. Dodatkowo można zmodyfikować ustawienie emotek w trakcie wyboru bohatera. Emotek możemy użyć w dowolnym momencie rozgrywki, korzystając ze skrótu klawiszowego (domyślnie T). Wyświetli to koło emotek (podobne do koła sygnałów), które umożliwi wybór spośród pięciu komunikatów. Rodzaje Dostępne Gonna Be A Blast Emote.png|Ale będzie jazda Grouchy Emote.png|Ale zrzędisz Cup-Yay! Emote.png|Babeczkoszał! Outrageous Emote.png|Bajecznie Tea Time Emote.png|Czas na herbatkę D'Pengu Emote.png|Dabujący Pingu Let's Do This Emote.png|Do dzieła Much Love Emote.png|Dużo Miłości Clean Emote.png|Elegancko How Could You Emote.png|Jak Możesz Little Camper Emote.png|Kemping You're Next Emote.png|Kolej na ciebie Thumbs Up Emote.png| Happy To See You Emote.png|Miło Cię Widzieć Maybe Next Time Emote.png|Może Innym Razem Does Not Compute Emote.png|Nie Ogarniam Nice Try Emote.png|Niezła Próba Come at Me Emote.png|No Dawaj Excited Kitten Emote.png|Podekscytowany Kotek Peace Poro Emote.png|Pokojowy Poro Oh Darn Emote.png|Pozdrowienia Cheeky Poro Emote.png|Pucułowaty Poro Despair Emote.png|Rozpacz Sad Kitten Emote.png|Smutny Kotek Justice Garen-teed Emote.png|Sprawiedliwość Za-Garen-towana Deal with Grit Emote.png|Staw Męstwu Czoła M'Pengu Emote.png|Szacuneczek Hoppin Mad Emote.png|Szaleję ze Złości Was that Me? Emote.png|To Moja Wina? Delightify Emote.png|Uroczando Unbenched Emote.png|Wejście z Ławki You Get The Horns Emote.png|Wezmę Cię na Rogi Everything is Okay Emote.png|Wszystko Jest OK According to Plan Emote.png|Wszystko zgodnie z planem Dressed to Kill Emote.png|Zabójczy Wygląd Charmed Emote.png|Zauroczenie Catch Me If You Can! Emote.png|Złap Mnie, Jeśli Potrafisz! Angry Kitten Emote.png|Zły Kotek Scout-Approved Emote.png|Znak Jakości Skauta Goodbye, Friend! Emote.png|Żegnaj Przyjacielu! Maestria Champion Mastery Level 4 Flair.png|Czwarty Poziom Champion Mastery Level 5 Flair.png|Piąty Poziom Champion Mastery Level 6 Flair.png|Szósty Poziom Champion Mastery Level 7 Flair.png|Siódmy Poziom Święta Festyn Księżyca= Endless Opportunities Emote.png|Co Tam? Shhh Emote.png|Cśśś Feeling Lucky Emote.png|Dobra Przepowiednia Hello! Emote.png|Hau! Victory Garen-teed Emote.png|Mam Ich You Should Run Emote.png|Uwaga Zły Pies Stay Away! Emote.png|Wrrr! |-| Walentynki= Oh Rly Emote.png|Daj Spokój... Heart GG Emote.png|GG <3 Heart GLHF Emote.png|GLHF <3 Broken Heart Emote.png|Łamacz Serc Poro Cupidon Emote.png|Poropidyn Heart WP Emote.png|WP <3 Oh Hi There Emote.png|Zamieniam się w Słuch... Peace and Love Emote.png|Znak Miłości |-| Prima Aprilis= Draven Approves! Emote.png|Draven Daje Okejkę! Heeere's Poppy! Emote.png|Przerażająca Poppy! Tyrant Urf Emote.png|URF Tyran Raise your Dongers! Emote.png|Wznieście Swoje Dongery! |-| Opowieści z Rift= Spook o' Lantern Emote.png|Straszny Lampion Minionstein Emote.png|Stworostein Vamporo Emote.png|WamPoro |-| Snowdown Showdown= Smooooochie Emote.png|Buuuuuziaczek Poro Snax Emote.png| My Cocoa Emote.png|Moje Kakao Oh Deer Emote.png|O Ja Cię Jelenię From Jinx, With Love Emote.png|Od Kochającej Jinx Re-Gifted Amumu Emote.png| Adoeable Emote.png|Słodziutki Jelonek Snowbells Emote.png| Awansowanie Level 40 Prestige Emote.png| Level 50 Prestige Emote.png| Level 75 Prestige Emote.png| Level 100 Prestige Emote.png| Level 125 Prestige Emote.png| Level 150 Prestige Emote.png| Level 175 Prestige Emote.png| Level 200 Prestige Emote.png| Level 225 Prestige Emote.png| Level 250 Prestige Emote.png| Level 275 Prestige Emote.png| Level 300 Prestige Emote.png| Level 325 Prestige Emote.png| Level 350 Prestige Emote.png| Level 375 Prestige Emote.png| MSI= MSI 2018 Emote.png|MSI 2018 MSI 2018 100 Thieves Emote.png| MSI 2018 1907 Fenerbahçe Emote.png| MSI 2018 6Sense Emote.png| MSI 2018 Afreeca Freecs Emote.png| MSI 2018 Ascension Gaming Emote.png| MSI 2018 Bilibili Gaming Emote.png| MSI 2018 Dark Passage Emote.png| MSI 2018 DetonatioN FocusMe Emote.png| MSI 2018 Dire Wolves Emote.png| MSI 2018 EDward Gaming Emote.png| MSI 2018 EVOS Esports Emote.png| MSI 2018 Flash Wolves Emote.png| MSI 2018 Fnatic Emote.png| MSI 2018 FunPlus Phoenix Emote.png| MSI 2018 G-Rex Emote.png| MSI 2018 G2 Esports Emote.png| MSI 2018 Gambit Gaming Emote.png| MSI 2018 Gaming Gaming Emote.png| MSI 2018 GIGABYTE Marines Emote.png| MSI 2018 Infinity eSports CR Emote.png| MSI 2018 Invictus Gaming Emote.png| MSI 2018 JD Gaming Emote.png| MSI 2018 KaBuM! e-Sports Emote.png| MSI 2018 Kaos Latin Gamers Emote.png| MSI 2018 Keyd Stars Emote.png| MSI 2018 Kingzone DragonX Emote.png| MSI 2018 KT Rolster Emote.png| MSI 2018 Machi E-Sports Emote.png| MSI 2018 MAD Team Emote.png| MSI 2018 Oh My God Emote.png| MSI 2018 PENTAGRAM Emote.png| MSI 2018 Rainbow7 Emote.png| MSI 2018 Rebirth eSports.png| MSI 2018 Rogue Warriors Emote.png| MSI 2018 Royal Bandits Emote.png| MSI 2018 Royal Never Give Up Emote.png| MSI 2018 Snake Esports Emote.png| MSI 2018 Suning Gaming Emote.png| MSI 2018 SuperMassive eSports Emote.png| MSI 2018 Team AURORA Emote.png| MSI 2018 Team Liquid Emote.png| MSI 2018 Team WE Emote.png| MSI 2018 Unsold Stuff Gaming Emote.png| MSI 2018 YouthCrew Esports Emote.png| |-| Mistrzostwa= Worlds 2017 Master Emote.png|Legenda Mistrzostw 2017 Worlds 2017 ahq e-Sports Club Emote.png|Mistrzostwa 2017 ahq Worlds 2017 Cloud9 Emote.png|Mistrzostwa 2017 C9 Worlds 2017 LG Dire Wolves Emote.png|Mistrzostwa 2017 DW Worlds 2017 EDward Gaming Emote.png|Mistrzostwa 2017 EDG Worlds 2017 1907 Fenerbahce Emote.png|Mistrzostwa 2017 FB Worlds 2017 Fnatic Emote.png|Mistrzostwa 2017 FNC Worlds 2017 Flash Wolves Emote.png|Mistrzostwa 2017 FW Worlds 2017 G2 Esports Emote.png|Mistrzostwa 2017 G2 Worlds 2017 GigaByte Marines Emote.png|Mistrzostwa 2017 GAM Worlds 2017 Gambit Gaming Emote.png|Mistrzostwa 2017 GMB Worlds 2017 Hong Kong Attitude Emote.png|Mistrzostwa 2017 HKA Worlds 2017 Immortals Emote.png|Mistrzostwa 2017 IMT Worlds 2017 Kaos Latin Gamers Emote.png|Mistrzostwa 2017 KLG Worlds 2017 Lyon Gaming Emote.png|Mistrzostwa 2017 LYN Worlds 2017 Longzhu Gaming Emote.png|Mistrzostwa 2017 LZ Worlds 2017 Misfits Gaming.png|Mistrzostwa 2017 MSF Worlds 2017 Team oNe eSports Emote.png|Mistrzostwa 2017 oNe Worlds 2017 Royal Never Give Up Emote.png|Mistrzostwa 2017 RNG Worlds 2017 Rampage Emote.png|Mistrzostwa 2017 RPG Worlds 2017 SKT T1 Emote.png|Mistrzostwa 2017 SKT Worlds 2017 Samsung Galaxy Emote.png|Mistrzostwa 2017 SSG Worlds 2017 Team SoloMid Emote.png|Mistrzostwa 2017 TSM Worlds 2017 Team WE Emote.png|Mistrzostwa 2017 WE Worlds 2017 Young Generation.png|Mistrzostwa 2017 YG Unikatowe AllStar 2016 Emote 1.png| AllStar 2016 Emote 2.png| URF 2016 Emote.png| VS. 2017 Emote 1.png| VS. 2017 Emote 2.png| Arcade 2017 Emote.png| Surrender at 20 Emote.png| Defender of the League Emote.png| Champion of the League Emote.png| Conqueror of the League Emote.png| Essence Poro Tier 1 Emote.png| Essence Poro Tier 2 Emote.png| PROJECT Hunters Emote.png| China Masters League Emote.png| Braumbeard Emote.png| Dravenbeard Emote.png| 2018 Lunar Revel Emote.png| Hype Kitty Emote.png| Joy Pengu Emote.png| Niedostępne / PBE Poro Luv Emote.png|Poro Luv Neener Kitty Emote.png|Neener Kitty Notice Me Pengu Emote.png|Notice Me Pengu Oh Snap Poro Emote.png|Oh Snap Poro No Retreat Emote.png|No Retreat Unlucky Bunny Emote.png|Unlucky Bunny Teary Eyes Emote.png|Teary Eyes Oops Emote.png|Oops /dev: przedstawiamy emotki 500px|center Jak się macie? Tu producent Alex „Tim Teemo” Kovalenko. Chcę pomówić o naszym nowym (poniekąd) produkcie: emotkach! Wprowadzając tę funkcję, wchodzimy na dość nieznane terytorium, dlatego emotki pozostaną na serwerze testowym przez długi czas, podczas którego będziemy zbierać wasze opinie. Dlatego chcieliśmy zacząć mówić o nich już teraz./dev: przedstawiamy emotki 500px|center Emotki jak dotąd Wielu z was widziało już emotki podczas wydarzeń takich jak Snowdown, Mistrzostwa czy Arcade. Emotki mają parę ograniczeń, z którymi chcemy się zmierzyć: *''Mogą być używane tylko w określonych przedziałach czasowych lub podczas określonych wydarzeń.'' *''Mogą być używane tylko wraz z wyposażoną ikoną.'' *''Mogą być używane tylko po jednej w danym momencie.'' Wiedzieliśmy, że trzeba zmienić wszystkie te rzeczy, ale po drodze należy przemyśleć o wiele więcej kwestii. Jednym z głównych problemów było ustalenie, co emotki same w sobie mają osiągać. Dużo rozmawialiśmy o tym, czy powinny być narzędziem komunikacji, czy narzędziem ekspresji. Według nas narzędzie komunikacji sugeruje skupienie się na działaniu; komunikuje coś odnoszącego się do rozgrywki. Coś jak „zdejmijcie barona” albo „skupcie się na wieży”. Ekspresję definiujemy jako coś oddzielnego od powyższego; są to emocje, które odczuwacie w danym momencie. Ostatecznie zdecydowaliśmy, że sygnały są kanałem, który powinien być używany do komunikacji (o tobie mowa, sygnale ze znakiem zapytania), natomiast emotki powinny pozostać przy ekspresji. Wydaje się to oczywiste, ale to rozróżnienie miało dla nas fundamentalne znaczenie. Pierwszą wersją emotek były emblematy, takie jak te: 500px|center Wyglądały fajnie, ale nie były ani trochę tak ekspresyjne jak te: 500px|center To była pierwsza iteracja, która mogła zmienić sposób, w jaki gramy w LoL. Ale wpasowanie wszystkich naszych bohaterów w małe kółko nie zawsze przynosiło dobre rezultaty, dlatego dalej szukaliśmy czegoś lepszego. Ostatecznie doszliśmy do stylu, który wygląda tak: 500px|center Podoba nam się, ponieważ pozwala uchwycić ekspresję emocjonalną i zachować osobowości bohaterów. Ponadto umożliwia wprowadzenie zabawniejszych i bardziej wykręconych emotek bez bohaterów. Ten kierunek pomógł nam ustalić przeznaczenie naszych emotek: zapewnienie wam sposobu natychmiastowego wyrażania siebie w grze. Uzyskacie do nich dostęp za pomocą koła emotek (podobnego do koła sygnałów), które umożliwi wam wybór spośród pięciu emotek w toku gry... 500px|center ...możecie także wymieniać emotki w kolejnych grach, wykorzystując nową zakładkę emotek w swojej kolekcji. Obecnie pracujemy nad włączeniem tej funkcji do etapu wyboru bohaterów. 500px|center Przyszłość Emotki są już dostępne na serwerze testowym i w miarę zbliżania się terminu ich publikacji będziemy bacznie przyglądać się kilku ważnym aspektom. Co chcemy osiągnąć #''Naszym celem numer jeden jest zapewnienie wam sposobu błyskawicznego wyrażania szerokiego zakresu emocji; jeśli gracie Blitzem, powinniście móc pokazać, co czujecie po wspaniałym (albo beznadziejnym) haku, albo gdy wasza bierna superumiejętność wykradła farmę waszemu prowadzącemu.'' #''Emotki powinny podkreślać najlepsze momenty w grze. Kradzieże Barona, pentakille, pościgi do bazy, ucieczki w ostatniej chwili, szalone zagrywki — emotki powinny być wykrzyknikiem stawianym nad największymi chwilami w League. Po tym jak wykonacie Pentakill, spojrzenia wszystkich kierują się na was i powinniście móc zdecydować, czy chcecie zareagować na to ze spokojem, czy z wrzaskiem.'' #''Chcemy, by emotki działały! To nowy typ zawartości obsługiwany przez nowe systemy, więc będziemy uważnie wypatrywać błędów i wszelkich problemów, które wymagają rozwiązania.'' Czego chcemy uniknąć #''Nie chcemy, by działanie emotek było przesadzone. Ponieważ emotki mają umożliwiać wyrażanie szerokiego zakresu ekspresji, łatwo sobie wyobrazić, że ten system zachęca do wściekłego tłuczenia w klawisze. Mamy nadzieję, że emotki zachęcą raczej do czegoś w rodzaju zabawnych pogaduszek, a nie do naprawdę denerwującego potoku na czacie, który czasami się pojawia. Tak czy inaczej zamierzamy wprowadzić system ograniczający, który powinien wykrywać spamowanie emotkami i włączyć czas odnowienia dla emotek, podobnie jak w przypadku obecnego systemu sygnałów. Ponadto zadbamy o to, abyście nie widzieli emotek osób, które wyciszyliście.'' #''Nie chcemy, by emotki zakłócały rozgrywkę. Nie możemy podważać klarowności i czytelności rozgrywki, dlatego musimy wyobrazić sobie, jak by to wyglądało, gdyby cała drużyna spamowała emotki podczas walki drużynowej i przekonać się, na ile zakłócałoby to skupienie uwagi graczy. Chcąc zapobiec zakłóceniom, wprowadziliśmy „przerwanie” emotki nad waszą głową i włączenie jej czasu odnowienia, jeśli podczas aktywacji emotki odniesiecie jakiekolwiek obrażenia.'' Jakiego rodzaju opinii oczekujemy #''Chcemy dowiedzieć się, jakie wrażenie emotki sprawiają w grze; czy jesteście w stanie wyrażać to co chcecie i kiedy chcecie? Jeśli nie, to dlaczego? Co w tym przeszkadza, albo czego brakuje?'' #''Jakiego rodzaju emotki chcecie zobaczyć w przyszłości? Możemy zrobić bardzo dużo i chcielibyśmy dowiedzieć się, czy istnieje jakiś konkretny styl emotek oczekiwany przez wielu graczy, którego aktualnie nie mamy.'' 500px|center Jeśli wszystko pójdzie dobrze, emotki powinny zostać opublikowane pod koniec roku. W momencie publikacji będą dostępne w sklepie, dopóki nie wymyślimy, jak najlepiej zintegrować je z łupami. Nie możemy się doczekać, by je wypuścić i przekonać się, co o nich sądzicie, więc śmiało dzielcie się z nami waszymi pomysłami! Multimedia left en:Emotes Kategoria:League of Legends